


What Happens In Class

by YoHomeBoi1999



Series: F/F Sexual Series [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/F, Licking, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoHomeBoi1999/pseuds/YoHomeBoi1999
Summary: Mal and Audrey are in class and Mal decides to have a little fun with Audrey under the table since she's bored with the history movie the teacher put on. While Audrey tries her best to be quiet.
Relationships: Mal/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: F/F Sexual Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893163
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	What Happens In Class

**Author's Note:**

> They're both 18 and in high school.

Mal and Audrey were holding hands when walking into History, they sat at the table they were assigned yet. When the others came in the teacher stood up and told the class he'll be putting on a movie for the class, everyone groaned and Mal eyed Audrey. Audrey smiled. Mal sat there when the movie was put on and then Mal was tapping on the table since she was getting bored.

"Audrey are you bored?" Mal asked whispering. 

Audrey looked at Mal and shook her head and Mal knew they were in the back and then Mal had a fun idea. She gave Audrey a sexual grin and then she put her hand on the other girl's thigh and started rubbing it. Audrey looked at Mal and gave her a 'what the hell are you doing' face. Mal moved her hand up and down and then Mal got out of her seat and got to the floor. 

Audrey looked down, "Mallory what the fuck are you doing under there?" Audrey asked under her breath. Mal gave her a look and admired her girlfriend's lower body. 

"Auds, I'm bored, so I'm going to have fun under here." Audrey was so focused, 'I'm dating a cute purple-haired girl, why is she horny right now?' she thought. Then she looked at Mal who was back in her seat, "Okay you win." Mal gave a smirk, "But you better be quiet, so you better not moan." Audrey nods and Mal goes back under the table, "You just sit there Audrey and I'll do the work."

Mal rubbed Audrey's legs up and down and Mal spread Audrey's leg open and admired her girlfriend's pink floral skirt she was wearing and then she licked Audrey's leg. Audrey looked down at Audrey, "What the fuck?" she murmured under her breath. Mal lifted the skirt and eyed Audrey's pink silk panties. She gave Audrey a wink and kissed Audrey's legs a bit. Audrey was trying her best to be quiet. Mal put her hands on Audrey's ass and squeezed it. At that point, Audrey was still focused. Mal grabbed the waistband of Audrey's panties and pulled them down and pocketed them.

Audrey peers down at Mal, "You're taking my panties?" she asked silently. Mal nods, "I need a pair of your panties." Audrey rolled her eyes, "Fine, I like the breeze without them at least I already had gym class and I don't have cheerleading, you're just lucky." Mal eyed her girlfriend's shaved pussy and kissed it. Mal had 3 pairs of Audrey's panties now and Audrey had none of Mal's.

Mal put 2 fingers inside of Audrey's pussy and started moving them as Mal kissed it, Mal's weird when it comes to sex with Audrey. Audrey wasn't able to make a sound or they'll get caught. She sat there calmly while Mal was moving her fingers inside Audrey. Mal was checking constantly to see if no one was paying attention. Audrey was looking at Mal who was still fingering her. Audrey looked back at the tv. 

Audrey stopped paying attention when Mal put her tongue into her pussy and began licking it. Audrey couldn't make a sound so she moaned quietly, Mal was busy at work on Audrey's pussy. Audrey was moving quite funny in her seat. Audrey had a hard time staying still Mal was close to giving Audrey an orgasm that she moved her fingers quickly and soon enough cum started to come out and Mal sat back in her seat and put her fingers into Audrey's mouth.

"Lick them clean," she said. Audrey did as told, Mal was smiling as if nothing happened. 

Audrey leaned over to Mal, "I'm still cumming." Mal rolled her eyes and eyed the screen. Mal was sitting there quietly. 

Audrey at her skirt and eyed Mal, "Wow, that was fun." 

Mal smiled, "I told you babe."

The teacher turned the lights back on, and dismissed the class. Mal and Audrey left the school and they agreed to do that again another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Part: Mal and Audrey, and Audrey's sister are just talking about life when Mal and Audrey start making out Audrey's sister wants to join in on the fun.


End file.
